The Adventures of Violin's Gang!
by Kasanelover
Summary: Behold, the succeeding story to 'What Did He Do For You? Spoilers lie ahead so therefore, there's no summary. At all. It's just, like, go for it and hope you see what you like basically. Numerous adventures lie ahead as well so I can't summarize all that either.
1. Your Stellar Body Temperature

**I bring you the succeeding series to** _ **What Did He Do For You?**_ **! If you haven't read it, I highly recommend you do because I really, really, really don't want to re-explain appearances and there may be somethings mentioned from that story that you may not get. If you don't mind any of that, please do read on and enjoy! :D**

"WHY. IS. IT. SO. HOT. IN. HERE?!" Cresent asked loudly at the top of his lungs, sweating his ass off on a couch he had recently bought.

"WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING SO LOUDLY?!" Viola asked back angrily. She was sweaty too.

A heat wave had just hit Steelport, leaving all of its residents to die, or nearly die, in the immense heat. Temperatures were as high as 115 degrees and the lowest it would ever get was 95 degrees. The only ones unaffected were Cello and Violin, seeing as though they're fiery foxes eternally.

"I'M GONNA DIIIEEE!" Cresent yelled.

"Cresent. SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Cello yelled.

"Yelling isn't making this situation any better." Violin said.

"YOU SAYING THAT ISN'T MAKING ANYTHING BETTER EITHER!" Cresent said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I PUT A BULLET IN YOUR HEAD!" Kiki yelled.

Everyone shut their lips after that...except Violin. He shrugged it off and made another statement regarding the situation. "You sure about that, Cresent?"

Cresent didn't respond. He just froze, looking at the wall in front of him.

"...great job Kiki, you broke him!" Violin said.

"Violin, I really don't care right now." Kiki didn't bother to look at Violin. She had her arm over her eyes and her sunglasses in the hand that had the arm covering her eyes.

"You wiinn..."Violin pulled a giant bag of ice cubes from behind his back. "A bag of ice cubes!" He placed the bag of ice cubes gently on top of Kiki's midsection.

"AAAHHHHH!" Kiki yelled in relief.

Cresent fell out his seat from being startled by the yell while Viola widened her eyes and Cello gave Kiki a look.

"Is that the sound you make when Violin's on top of you?!"Cello asked.

"Shut up! It is not!" Kiki snapped.

"It kinda sounded like it." Cresent said with his face in the floor and his ass in midair.

"Cresent, I will do what I said before and shoot you in the head. _Both_ heads."

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" Cresent covered his balls and curled up into a little ball, facing away from ever. "DON'T TOUCH MY BOYS!"

Kiki giggled while Viola loaded her gun. She stopped giggling when Viola pointed her gun at Violin's head. "Viola-"

Viola quickly change directions and pointed it at Kiki's face. "I'M DYING AND HERE YOU HAVE LOVER BOY GIVING YOU A GODDAMN PACK OF ICE WE COULD BE USE RIGHT ABOUT NOW! I SHOULD PUT A BULLET IN **BOTH** YOU GUYS' HEAD!"

Violin crushed Viola with a massive pack of ice, causing Viola to plop to the ground. All you could see were her feel and unarmed arm. "Better?"

Viola remained silent for a moment before pointing at Cresent. "Do something about Blue Moon here." She responded in a much more calm manner.

"Hey! That's a good song and you know it-"

Violin threw a giant ice pack on Cresent, making him go 'woo' and not return to his sentence. He looked to Viola again. "Better?"

"...better."

"Good. I can't have you shooting people in the head over ice and heat." Violin took a seat again.

Viola didn't respond, mainly because if she did, she was going to say some pretty nasty stuff to Violin. She simply enjoyed the ice while she still could; you know, before it became water.

Everyone remained quiet for a good amount of time before Violin gasped and stood up. "I forgot about Doc and Moon!" Everyone gasped in horror.

"They could be dying right about now!" Kiki said.

"No wonder Viola had a bitch fit about you not sharing!" Cello said.

"Celloooo..." Viola growled.

"We have to go check up on them. Stat!" Violin grabbed a gold oval ring with "Dr. Alex" inscribed in it in cursive. Like, the fancy kind that's near impossible to read, not the other kind. "Doc gave this to me and said it'll open up a portal to wherever we need to go."

"Then use it, man! It's not like anyone else here knows how to work that thing!" Cello said, waiting eagerly for his brother to open his first portal.

Violin slipped on the ring and pointed his knuckles at the floor. Much to his surprise, a portal instantly opened. He was a bit hesitant at first to go in the portal but eventually got in thanks to Cello pushing him. In fact, Cello pushed everyone and was about to dive in last when the portal sealed shut, making him land on the hard wooden floor head first. Everyone else made it to Doctor Alex's workplace just fine.

"It looks...empty." Viola said as she looked up at the 27 story high, 70 stories wide building.

Violin nodded. "Ditto to that." He stepped into the building after looking at some windows strangely. The rest of the group followed him cautiously, worried that something might fall.

The building looked deserted. It was partially dark, with numerous flicking lights and a few lights lighting up an entire room and then some. Much to everyone's surprise, the place had amazing air conditioning and even a functioning snack machine! Cresent had to test out the snack machine to confirm it was working. The result was a medium-sized bag labeled "Burger Chips" with Dr. Alex posing on the front of the bag with a thumbs-up.

"They taste like cheeseburgers! Just like the bag said!" Cresent said with a shit ton of chips stuffed in his face. Not to anyone's surprise, small bits of chips flew out his mouth and almost hit them.

"If only your breath smelled as good." Violin said under his breath before continuing to move forward.

Everyone but Cresent agreed with him. Cresent was angry but didn't express it towards the others. He just stuffed more chips in his mouth and followed Violin and the others. No one bothered to think about poor Cello who was still stuck at home.

After about an hour of walking in the building, the group finally found Dr. Alex and Moon...and another girl. An elder woman actually.

"PLAAHHH!" That's how it sounded like when Cresent spat out all the chips in his mouth. "WHO IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD IS THAT?!" That's what Cresent asked shortly after projected his chips in Moon and Dr. Alex's direction.

Dr. Alex narrowed his eyes at Cresent while the elder woman cleaned up the chip crumbs off of Moon's fur coat. Moon was on his side sleeping. "If you must know..." Dr. Alex began to say, dramatically flicking chips off his lab coat. "This is my wife, Ezra."

"...and who are they?" Ezra asked, pointing at the others.

"Just some people I met a few days ago. They'll introduce themselves."

Violin stepped forward. "I'm Violin. And that's Cresent." Violin pointed at himself and Cresent. "That's Viola." Violin then pointed at Viola. "And that's my wife, Kiki." Violin pointed at Kiki finally. "I have a twin but he's not here right now and I'm kinda glad he's not."

"Yeah. He became a total jerk after that trip to Vast Lavender." Cresent said, slowly eating his chips again.

"He's just mad he lost his virginity to a clone wolf instead of a hot chick." Viola said.

"I'd be pissed too if I had to fuck one of Moon's clones." Dr. Alex said while writing something on a clipboard he recently grabbed.

"Anyways, we came to check up on you guys. Are you alright?" Violin asked.

"Perfectly fine. What got you guys so concerned?"

"Violin was more concerned than anyone else but if you haven't noticed, there's a heat wave and we thought you were dying in the heat with Moon. Obviously not since you have an air conditioner that actually works." Viola explained.

"Ah...yeah, we're fine. Thanks for thinking about us, Violin."

"What's wrong with Moon?" Violin asked.

"Sleeping. He's exhausted."

"From?"

"He helped me get the AC working."

"...I don't even wanna know how." Kiki said, partially turning away.

"That, and he had to tend to his queen."

"HE'S MARRIED TO A QUEEN?!" Cresent asked, spitting out more chips. More chip bits flew onto Moon's fur.

Moon partially woke up and whimpered, looking to Dr. Alex. Ezra sighed and brushed the crumbs off of Moon again. "Honestly, you should learn to keep your mouth closed when you're eating!" Ezra said.

"It's not my fault Dr. Alex brings up interesting stuff when I have food in my mouth." Cresent said, about to pop another chip in his mouth.

"You also need to learn how to keep it down. Poor Moon's all upset now and even a bit shooken up." Dr. Alex said, looking at Moon's weary eyes.

"How would you know? You're not even talking or touching him." Cresent asked with his eyes narrowed.

"I can see him shaking a bit. He woke up to fast from panicking so he's a bit shakey. And his whimpers say he's upset because he's still a bit scared from panic mode, which turned out to be false. I'd be upset too if someone did that to me."

"...how do you know all this?!"

"I'm a doctor. It's my job to know all this."

"So do you know why I'm tall?"

"I need a blood sample from you to determine that. But I wouldn't examine it now. I'm keeping Moon company."

"Moon's a big thing, he doesn't need company."

"Sure he does." Dr. Alex kneeled down to Moon and stroked his side. "Just because he _looks_ big and scary, doesn't mean he _is_ big and scary...all the time. He can be if he wants to be. But he has a big, soft, tender heart too. He gets upset if he's alone sometimes."

"...HOW DO YOU KNOW THE TEXTURE OF HIS HEART?!"

Dr. Alex stopped petting Moon and stared at Cresent. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL YELLING?!"

"BECAUSE YOU SHOCKED ME AGAIN!"

"STOP YELLING BEFORE I INJECT YOU WITH ANESTHESIA!"

Cresent stopped yelling and began to whisper. "Okay." He slowly stuffed another chip in his mouth and chewed it slowly. Dr. Alex sighed and looked back at Moon.

Moon whimpered more and sat up. He still had weary eyes and his ears were flopping to the side. He was slouching a bit and resembled a depressed dog.

Dr. Alex patted Moon's head for a bit. "It's okay Moon. He won't be yelling anymore...hopefully."

Moon whimpered more and even howled before circling the area he was sleeping in and plopping in it, staring at everyone with sad-looking, weary eyes.

"...hi Moon." Viola said.

Moon waved back with his tail but it was a quick little wave. He rested his head on the floor afterwards. Viola only stared at him before Cello fell through a portal that appeared overhead. He landed on Moon, causing Moon to yelp and sit back up.

"Damnit, he's here." Dr. Alex said as he watched Cello walk away from Moon.

Cello glared at Kiki, Violin, Viola, and Cresent. "Thanks for leaving me behind, guys." He said with sarcasm.

"You're welcome. We all enjoyed the time we had without you in our presence." Violin said.

Cello snorted and looked away from the group. He looked at Dr. Alex. "Are you guys dying or what?"

"No. We were just fine until you came along."

Cello looked at Ezra. "Who's this old thing?"

Dr. Alex reached in his pocked for a needle and began to slowly draw it out until Ezra stopped him by grabbing his arm. "No dear. Not yet." Ezra whispered. Reluctantly, Dr. Alex set the needle in his pocket again and pulled his hand out.

"I'm waiting."

Ezra cleared her throat. "I'm Ezra. Alexander's wife."

"...Alex, since when did you go for old broads?"

"Cello, when will you stop being a dick and mind your own business?" Dr. Alex asked. He turned to Ezra and grabbed her hands. "Besides, I'm old too so it works out fine."

"You don't look old."

"I'm 999,913."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY ARE YOU SO OLD?!"

Everyone but Ezra and Moon nodded in agreement, wanting an answer as well. Dr. Alex sighed. "Because I'm special."

"...why can't I be special?" Cello asked.

"Because dicks don't get to be special." Dr. Alex replied after releasing Ezra's hands.

"You're a dick and you're special." Cello mumbled.

Dr. Alex threw the needle from before at Cello's head. Cello yelled 'ah' for a quick second then fell backwards unconscious.

"Oh dear..."

"He's better like that." Dr. Alex said.

"Then he won't whine as much." Violin added.

"Precisely."

"Still...what do we do when he wakes up?" Ezra asked.

"If he bitches, I'll beat the shit out of him or throw him outside. Which ever comes first." Dr. Alex replied, touching Cello gently with his foot.

"I like the first part of that plan." Violin said, raising his hand slightly.

"Me too!" Cresent threw his hand in the air, making a few chip crumbs fly out the now-empty bag of chips.

"So do I. But like I said, which ever comes first." Dr. Alex took a seat in a little stool beside him.

"Sooo...you guys are okay?" Violin asked.

"For now. I'm watching the news to see if there's anything coming. If there's something up, I'll let you guys know." Dr. Alex replied.

"Alright. Do you want us to take Cello with us?"

"Please do. If he wakes up later to bug the shit out of me, you might not have a brother anymore."

Cresent started dragging Cello by his feet but not without taking the needle out and throwing it in the middle of everyone.

"Bye Doc. And nice meeting you Ezra." Violin said.

"Bye Violin. It was a delight meeting you too." Ezra said sweetly while waving goodbye.

Everyone followed Cresent out the door. Moon watched before drifting back to sleep slowly. Dr. Alex and Ezra went back to doing what they were doing previously: Organizing test tubes filled with mysterious fluids.

6 Hours Later...

Violin was cooking up a late dinner while Cello and the others were waiting in the living room, watching Whose Line Is It Anyways. They were watching Props.

"I love this game." Cresent said.

"I know you do." Kiki said, not giving Cresent any eye contact.

Suddenly, the phone in the kitchen rang. Violin had to stop sauteing his the meat to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey." It was Dr. Alex.

"What happened?"

"I was watching the news and there's a cold front coming in tomorrow. Temperatures are gonna be as low -60 degrees."

"In the middle of summer? That seems a bit strange, especially right after a heat wave."

"Meteorologists can't even explain this phenomena. I have someone I know trying to crack it down right now as we speak. But until then, I suggest you prepare the others. Temperatures as low as this can instantly kill Kiki and Viola. And Cresent...and Springfield. All of them."

"What about me and Cello?"

"You two are fine. You guys have fire on the inside of you that prevent you from freezing to death or suffering from heat related illnesses like heat stroke."

"How do you know?"

"I did a blood test on you guys."

"How'd you get our blood?"

"Well easy. I got blood from Cello while he was still unconscious from that attack on Vast Lavender while you weren't looking. As for you, I sneaked into your house and got a blood sample from you while you were sleeping, shortly after you guys moved in around the area."

"...that's creepy."

"Well, I can't just go up to you and say 'Oh hey, I need your blood so I can study your DNA and determine your genetic history', now can I?"

"I guess that would be kind of weird...but sneaking into my house is kindaaa...you know, stalkerish."

"Yeah I know. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"I guess. Anything else you need to inform me about? How's Moon?"

"He's lethargic from the drastic weather changes. So he's still sleeping."

"What happens if he wakes up in the middle of the night?"

"He's not a puppy, he'll be fine. The worst that could happen is if he walked into the room while me and Ezra are...ya know."

"Sleeping?"

"No."

"Eating?"

"No."

"...doing drugs?"

"No! Hell no!"

"...drinking."

"No."

"...what?"

"Sex, Violin. Having sex."

"You and Ezra have sex?!"

"Yeah. Out of all the people, I thought you would be the least surprised."

"Well, she looks a bit...old."

"I'm offended. She's young eternally."

"Sorry."

"Alright, I might call you later if I found out anymore about the cold front."

"Thanks, Doc. Bye."

"Bye." Dr. Alex hung up, as did Violin.

Violin sighed as he put the phone down. "Oh boy. Things are acting funny around here recently." He resumed sauteing the meat. Suddenly, he could hear Cresent burst out laughing.

"THAT'S SO TRUE! SUPERMAN DOES GO AS FAST AS A TRAIN!" Cresent yelled over his laughter.

"CRESENT, YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WATCHING THE SHOW! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Cello hollered.

Violin facepalmed. "Oh man. Drama queen's throwing a fit again."

Early Next Morning...

Violin was barely awake when the phone in his and Kiki's bedroom rang. He was startled enough to open his eyes but too tired to reach for the telephone. He was also surrounded by a series of heating pads to keep Kiki warm, making him really not want to move at all. In fact, it was Kiki who had to answer the phone and give it to Violin.

"It's for you, Vio..." Kiki was already falling back asleep with the phone still in her hand.

Violin grabbed the phone. "Hello?" He said in a tired fashion.

"Violin. Hey. I got information on the cold front." Once again, it was Dr. Alex.

"Why are you calling me so early in the morning? I got everything ready like you said..."

"I told you I'd call you if I find out more about the cold front. Anyways, the cold front will be in effect for three days. It's being caused by a sky yeti."

"...am I hearing things or did you just say sky yeti?"

"I said sky yeti. It's riding a huge cloud over here, which is loaded with snow and hail."

"If a snow yeti's riding it, how do you know it's gonna last three days? What if decides to stay longer or shorter?"

"It's been doing it with every city it's been going to."

"You mean we're not the only ones?"

"No. It's hit Boston, Springfield, even Miami."

"Miami, Florida? Isn't Florida close to the equator?"

"Yeah. It's been going around the states for some reason."

Violin sat up. "What are we supposed to do about it?"

"Just wade through it until it's over. I don't suggest confronting the yeti."

"What if it confronts us?"

"They're generally gentle creatures. I don't think it'd hurt you guys unless it was in a mating rampage or something attacked it. Or it's scared, which ever comes first."

"Buuuttt..."

"If it does attack, you can run or try to scare it with fire. If that doesn't work...I don't know. You try to call Moon but he's still sleeping."

"Did he wake up last night?"

"Nope. Still in the spot from yesterday."

"Heavy sleeper he is."

"Yeah."

"Alright. Well, I'll tell the others when they wake up."

"I think you should keep this to yourself. Cello is a nuisance he and I highly doubt he'll be any help. I mean, you can tell him, I just don't suggest it."

"Who knows, his whiny attitude might come in handy."

"Maybe. Alright, Ezra and I are gonna huddle around Moon. We're still trying to get the heater to work."

"Alright. I have fun. Bye."

"Bye." Dr. Alex hung up once again.

Violin set the phone beside him and sat up. He yawned and stretched his arms before looking down at Kiki. "Did you hear any of that?"

"Mm-hmmmm..." Kiki nodded slightly.

"Sooo...should we tell Cello?"

"Fuck that..."

"Hmm...alright. I'm gonna get started on breakfast." Violin stood up, showing off his leopard print thong.

"Thank you..."

"Eggs and bacon?"

"Sure..."

Violin grabbed a robe and put it on before walking to the bathroom and brushing his teeth. Everything was functioning properly much to his surprise. He was even more surprised when he urinated and nothing froze. Once he finished with the bathroom, he made his way to the kitchen. When he made to the kitchen, he gasped and stared in horror.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Kiki rose from the bed with a heat pad stuck to her head. "Violin!?"

Everyone emerged from their bedrooms and rushed to Violin's side. "What happened?!" Cello asked.

"The kitchen is frozen!"

Everyone looked at the kitchen and gasped. Everything was covered in ice. The stove, the cabinets, the utensils, even the furniture. Cresent attempted to make his way into the kitchen but slipped on its icy floors to minute he set his foot down. He slid into the stove, cracking some of the ice but not breaking it.

"Ow..."

"What happened?!" Viola asked as she touched the frozen walls.

"The cold front." Violin replied.

"This looks more like an indoor blizzard to me." Kiki said.

"Trust me. We don't have anything that cold in this house yet."

"Yet? Are you trying to say Cello's going to get something cold enough to actually bring a blizzard into our home?"

"Yes. You know how he is."

"I'm right here you know!" Cello snapped.

"I know. That was the point." Violin sat down on the living room furniture.

Everyone sat in the living room. They couldn't turn on the TV because that froze too. This time, the only thing that didn't freeze was the furniture from all the heat pads placed on it. The floor was also still ice free, though it was very cold to step on with bare feet.

"So how are we supposed to eat? We can't cook anything with a frozen microwave, stove, or oven." Cresent said.

"I don't think we can." Violin said.

"Ain't you a fire fox thing?" Springfield asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can't you use your-oh my god."

"What?"

"Violin. You're melting the frozen remote by your foot!" Springfield pointed at Violin's feet.

Everyone looked down and saw the TV remote thaw out of the ice. They gasped, except Violin. "Huh. Maybe I can use a flamethrower or hot touch to thaw things out." Violin said as he grabbed the now thawed remote.

"Dude! You could be the one thing that keeps us alive!" Springfield said.

"I'm a fire fox too! How come nothing is melting around me?" Cello began touching the TV but it nothing happened.

"...looks like you a fake." Springfield replied, looking at Cello from head to toe.

"Seems like it." Kiki said.

"Shut up Kiki! Don't ruin my moment!" Cello snapped.

"The moment in which you're embarrassing yourself in? Alright."

Cello began to turn red in the face. When he turned red, the ice began melt off the TV. "Why I oughta'-"

"Look! He's not a fake after all!"Springfield pointed at the TV.

Cello looked, only to see his hands touching the TV screen rather than ice like they were a few minutes ago. "Yes!"

"I guess it only happens when he's having a bitch fit." Viola said.

"Or when he's mad in general." Violin said.

"How come we come off of Vast Lavender, you're able to use your powers and I come off of Vast Lavender and I can't do shit unless I'm pissed?" Cello asked.

"Because I'm the one who saved you all with my powers so I had an opportunity to mess around with them. You on the other hand was unconscious so you couldn't exactly do anything. Plus, you were too busy getting freak with a cloned wolf demon so that's probably another reason."

"Are you guys gonna bring that shit up now every time I'm around and or say something? Because I haven't heard you guys go a day without bringing it up."

"I should do that whenever you throw a fit to get you to calm down since it actually works. You're lucky Moon doesn't know or Dr. Alex. Or Ezra...especially Ezra. After all, first impressions count."

"Did he already fuck that up?" Kiki asked.

"Oh yeah. By having another fit in front of the poor woman." Violin replied.

"Yeeahh, he fucked shit up from there."

"Yeeepp."

Cello began to turn red again, thawing out the rest of the TV. "I should kill you guys."

"You really shouldn't. We unlocked your powers by making you mad." Violin said.

"Yeah. We'd still be calling you a fraud." Kiki said.

"He kinda is since he can only use it when he's mad." Springfield said.

"He has a point there. Violin can use it whenever, making him more viable in this situation, yet a bigger threat to society than Cello could ever be." Viola said.

"I wouldn't burn society to the ground. Don't worry." Violin said.

"I'm just saying. You're capable of doing it whenever, Cello isn't."

"One day I will be!" Cello said.

"In your dreams." Viola said.

Cello was about to punch Viola when the news came on. The meteorologist was wearing winter gear _inside_ the studio, including a hat, mittens, and scarf; a nice scarf at that.

"Thi-thi-thi-thi-this-this-this ju-ju-ju-just i-i-i-i-in-in, the-the-the-the bli-bli-blizz-z-z-zard has hit Steel-Steel-Steelport ear-ear-early thi-this-this mor-mor-morning. Pe-pe-people are-are-are war-war-warned not-not-not-not-not to-to-to lea-lea-lea-leave their-their-their-their cur-cur-current bui-bui-building due-due-due-due to-to-to the-the-the fri-fri-frigged tem-tem-temperatures." The man stuttered. "This-this-this-this bli-bli-blizzard is-is-is-is-is s-s-s-s-so-so-so-so str-str-strong, it's-it's-it's-it's ma-ma-making the-the-the in-in-inter-inter-interior of-of-of buil-buil-buildings c-c-c-co-co-cold. Stay-stay-stay war-war-war-warm. Thi-thi-this is-is-is Ge-Ge-Ge-George Free-Free-Freezedry tu-tu-tuning ou-ou-out." The TV turned off after that thanks to Violin.

"Well, this is terrible. We're not the only ones in Steelport who's stuck with a frozen kitchen and living room." Violin said.

"No but we are the only ones who can save Steelport from freezing it's ass off." Kiki said.

"Yeah. She's right. Come on Violin, we have to be Steelport's hero. We have to save people from become human-sized deserts!" Springfield said.

"Steelport's a big place though. And I'm only one person. How am I supposed to save _everyone_ in Steelport?" Violin asked.

"You're not saving everyone-everyone. You're saving all the important people like Burt Reynolds and stuff." Springfield said.

"What about the other, non-important citizens of Steelport?"

"Listen man, I'm just trying to make it easy for you. Here you are making it harder for yourself! You just said that you're only one person and one person can't save an entire city from freezing to death. There's a lot of good citizens who aren't considered...important but there's only a few important people, making the job easier. Like the mayor. What would happen if he died and no one could replace him?

"We'd be the only ones left so we'd have to run Steelport."

"And have Moon be security." Viola said.

"And Dr. Alex be the doctor of the city." Kiki added.

"...I guess you have a point there. But hey, I just wanted to make your job easier."

"You just made it much harder." Violin began to pace around. "Who am I supposed to save? Burt is obvious but who else? Jane Valderamma? Oleg? Kenzie? That old man down the street?!"

"Oleg's still alive?" Kiki asked.

"The old guy died three nights ago." Viola said, ignoring Kiki's question.

"What?! And by the way Kiki, yes, Oleg is still alive. He just doesn't talk to us as much anymore." Violin said.

"Wow...who else is still alive that I don't know about?!"

"There's Josh Birk." Viola said.

"Fuck him." Kiki said.

"Matt Miller." Cello said.

"Eh. Neutral."

"Shaundi." Violin said.

"Huh...okay."

"Anyways, what happened to the old man down the street?!" Violin asked.

"Old age. He left you something in his house but he was taken to the hospital with the key in hand soooo yeah. No luck in getting that any time soon." Kiki replied.

"Aww...I didn't get to say goodbye." Violin looked down for a brief moment before heading towards the door. "Okay, I gotta try to save some people. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Everyone but Kiki and Cello said. Kiki got up to go with Violin.

Violin opened the door, only to get knocked down by a moutain of snow. Luckily, he wasn't stuck under it for long, thanks to his body heat melting it all in a few minutes. He recovered, though he was all wet. Kiki held onto his warm wet arm.

"I'm going with you." She said.

"No. I don't want you to become a Kikisicle."

"And I don't want you to be a Violin Sundae."

"I highly doubt I'll freeze but I appreciate your concern."

"Violin. I lost one. I'm not losing another."

Violin stood silent. Then Cello had to be a dick and ruin the moment. "What are you losing, your balls?"

Violin glared at Cello. "Shut up, Cello." He then looked back at Kiki. "I think I have something that'll keep you warm on this perilous journey though the city." He closed the door and took Kiki to the bedroom.

"Oh god, He's using his so called magical dick again." Cello said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Cello. You talk too much shit." Viola said.

"Yeah. What she said." Springfield said.

 _One Hour Later..._

Kiki came out with about six layers of jackets and two layers of heat pads as well as some seven layered fur boots and two layers of scarfs. She also had six hoods on from her jackets.

"I feel ready." Kiki said. It came out all muffle-y from the scarfs and jackets.

Violin walked back to the door. "You look ready too. Let's get going." He opened the door again, only to get crushed by more snow. Again, he melted it with his body heat. And again, he was left all wet.

Kiki hoped her way out the house since she couldn't move her legs to walk. Violin decided to roll her through the snow after he closed to door behind them.

"There they go." Viola said.

"Yep. Violin the walking candle and Kiki the Eskimo."

"She didn't look like one, didn't she."

"Yep."

Two days passed and Violin and Kiki never returned. This left everyone but Cello worried, especially with the temperatures dropping lower and lower.

"I hope Kiki's okay." Viola said.

"Me too. Violin's a walking candle but Kiki? Her outfit can't protect her forever." Springfield said.

"Should we call Alex?"

"Yeah. Cresent, can you call you Dr. A?"

Cresent pulled out his cellphone. "On it. I don't know how I can call people with all this snow but I can."

"Don't question it. Just call him." Springfield said.

Cresent began to dial Alex's number. He had to wait a few minutes before Alex finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Doc. Springfield wanted me to call you."

"...why didn't Springfield call me?"

"I don't know. I should ask him that but he's giving me the 'Don't do it, just cut to the chase' look so I won't."

"Well, what seems to be the problem?"

"Kiki and Violin left two days ago and they haven't come back."

"What?! Why did you guys let them leave?!"

"...now that I think about it, I don't know..." Cresent tried to take the phone away from his ear but it got stuck to his face. He then looked to everyone else. "...guys, why did we let Kiki and Violin leave the house?"

"Because Violin's a candle and made Kiki an Eskimo."

"Kiki won't survive out there much longer. Even with a six layer jacket or whatever else he put on her! The temperatures are dropping at a fast rate."

"He put a six layer jacket, seven layer boots, two layers of heat pads, and two scarfs...plus the six hoodies from the jackets."

"She has five hours remaining before she dies. Tell Violin to bring her back or else she'll freeze to death."

"But he's trying to save Steelport from freezing to death."

"I don't care. He's going to kill her if he keeps her out there for too long."

"His body heat can't save her?"

"Maybe. I'm not too sure. She should still be brought back inside. I'll be on the lookout for them. You guys should too in case they come back."

"Fine. Bye."

"Bye." Dr. Alex hung up.

Cresent hung up and put his phone in his pocket. "Alex said we need to look out for Kiki and Violin. He also said the temperatures are dropping fast and that Kiki needs to be brought back inside because she only has five hours before she gets frozen to death."

Viola gasped. "I knew I should've said something! Now she might die!"

"Viola, chill. It's okay, you didn't know." Springfield said.

"No but I know lots of snow is dangerous!" Viola began to breathe hard.

"Oh boy. Calm down, Viola." Cresent reached out towards Viola.

Viola stood up and walked to the nearest window. "I'll look out for'em over here."

"...okay." Cresent said, staring at Viola confusingly.

 _Dr. Alex's Hospital_

Dr. Alex was rubbing Moon's belly while Ezra was making hot chocolate with white chocolate rum in it. He wasn't too far from the window but he wasn't close to it. It was covered with snow so he couldn't see anything...but snow. Still, he suspected Kiki or Viola would walk by since they couldn't see much.

"You like the tummy rub, Moon?"

Moon was still lethargic and not very energetic but he was wagging his tail really fast to show his love for tummy rubs. Dr. Alex grinned when Moon slightly lifted his head to stare at him. He resumed to rubbing his tummy until he saw a big jacket press up against the window.

"Holy shit, she does like an Eskimo." He said. He approached the window slowly.

Suddenly, the window broke and Kiki fell through it. Violin melted all the snow around the window, making water spill though the window as well. He stepped through the window and took a look around.

"There you are! What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Dr. Alex asked as he took a stick out his pocket and began to wave it around, making the window repair itself flawlessly.

"What did I do wrong?" Violin asked.

"You took Kiki out into the snow! And I told you not to go out there!"

Kiki rolled onto her back so she could speak. However, it all came out as muffles again. "I insisted."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Kiki asked to go with you and you actually said yes, after everything I told you about."

"Doc, she wanted to go. I tried to talk her out of it but she got me in the feels. You know I can't fight off the feels that well yet."

"Well, the feels almost costed you your girlfriend. She would've only had five hours to live had you not bring her to me or back home." Dr. Alex put the stick away and began to dial Cresent's number.

"Who are you calling now?" Violin asked.

"The others. I told them to keep an eye our for you and Eskimo girl here. I have to tell them you two are save and sound."

"Who's safe and sound?" Cresent was already on the other line.

"Kiki and Violin are here with me Cresent. You don't have to look out anymore."

"I wasn't looking out. Viola was. Now she's feeling all guilty and stuff for letting Kiki go with Violin."

"Oh...well...tell her they're fine."

"Okay. Anything-OH MY GOD!"

"Cresent!?"

"HELP! THERE'S A BIG WHITE THING DESTROYING OUR HOUSE! AND IT'S TAKING-" The phone suddenly cut off.

Dr. Alex slammed his telephone down. "Great. Now the sky yeti's attacking you home."

"What?! You said they never attack!" Violin said.

"Well, this one must be pissed because you didn't fucking listen to me."

"Look, I'm sorry Doc! I was following my instincts. I promise, I'll do everything I can to listen to you from this point on...if what you're saying is actually reasonable."

"Good. We have to get to your house quick." Dr. Alex opened a portal with his stick again. "Get in."

Violin threw Kiki in before jumping in himself. Dr. Alex looked to Moon before jumping in. "I'll be back Moon." Once he jumped in, he sealed the portal behind him with his stick.

Moon whimpered softly, only to have Ezra rub his tummy again and give him a mug of hot chocolate.

"I didn't put rum in yours. I know you don't drink." Ezra said sweetly.

Moon wagged his tail and stuck the tip of his tongue inside the the hot chocolate. Ezra grinned and rubbed his tummy more.

 _Violin's House_

Violin and Dr. Alex landed on the sky yeti's big foot. They looked around and saw almost everyone in place. Except Cello. Rather than getting eaten by the sky yeti however...

"YOU GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE, YOU WHITE TWAT! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THE FUCKING DAMAGES YOUR DIRTY ASS FOOT CAUSED TO THIS HOUSE OR I'M GONNA ROAST YA AND SERVE YOU TO STEELPORT FOR MOTHER FUCKING DINNER!" Cello was as red as ever. He had fire coming out his head and ears and steam coming out his nose. He was about ready to blow up everything around him, regardless of who he would had melted all the snow within a 150mi radius with his fury.

The sky yeti was whimpering, not wanting to get burned by Cello or deal with his bitch fit. It leaped into the air, into the highest and darkest cloud and zoomed away, lifting the pesky blizzard for good. Everyone was shocked to see what had happened, especially Dr. Alex and Violin. They didn't say a word until Cello finally calmed down and turned back to normal again. He was breathing hard and still kind of angry but no longer on fire.

"I'm gonna fuck a bitch." He said angrily.

"Dude. Don't let it out on the women." Violin said.

"What, so now you can get laid and I can't?!"

"Oh. That's what you meant."

"Yeah."

"...woo, Cello saved the day!" Cresent said out of nowhere.

It took a while but everyone began clapping for Cello for his unintentional heroic deed. Cello calmed down even more after the applaud.

"Yeah...it feels good to have some fucking respect around here finally." Cello said.

"You'd get more of it if you weren't so whiny all the time." Springfield said.

"Spring. Sshhh." Violin said, not wanting Cello to spark up again. Literally.

"Fine."

Cello sighed and began to walk out. "I'm going to the strip joint. It's about time I lose my virginity to a real woman, not a fake dog. And I'm not paying for the damages that fucker did to our house." With that said, Cello left everyone.

Those the house was destroyed, the group was left to bask in the now sunny skies. There was even a double rainbow right above them. Cresent was about to sing the song but he was pounced on by everyone but Dr. Alex. Kiki managed to get a picture of the double rainbow while sitting on Cresent's back with Viola.

"Nice." She said as she looked at it. Viola got a look at the picture too and nodded in approval.

"I'll repair the house of it's damages." Dr. Alex said, twirling his stick around. The tip glowed and everything that was apart of the house that was broken glowed. In the blink of an eye, the house was repaired again.

"...what's the stick for?" Cresent asked, about to touch the stick.

Dr. Alex pulled the stick back. "If you must know, it's my wand. It's the only way I can use a lot of magic like I did now to repair your house...actually, it's the only way I can currently use my magic."

"You're magical? Are you a wizard?" Cresent asked.

"Yes. A doctor wizard. I come from a whole family of doctors so of course I had to become one. Of course, I had another choice to be a full-fledged wizard and just mess around with witchcraft but that sounded boring so I became a doctor. No regrets so far."

"Woah...can you poof me an ice cream cone?" Cresent asked.

Dr. Alex rolled his eyes and made a chocolate fudge brownie ice cone out of thin air with his wand and handed it to Cresent. "There."

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cresent began to lick the ice cream cone.

"Huh...that would explain a lot of things." Springfield said.

"Like what?" Dr. Alex asked.

"Like what you don't live in a house and how you're able to make portal rings."

"Oh...yeah. I guess it does explain those things."

Viola laid back. "Well...today was one hell of a day."

Kiki threw off all the winter clothes she had stuck on her and sighed. She nodded with everyone else. From a heat wave to a blizzard to a snow yeti attack to finally being saved by Cello's mega fit. Yep, today was certainly a crazy day. Hmm, I wonder what other adventures await them in their now strange city...

 **Uber long chapter, I know. All the chapter for this story are going be like this instead of having them being cut into parts. It's a lot less work in my opinion. I hope you guys like the first chapter of this story! ^^ I already have two more in the making so look forward to that! ;3**


	2. Stubborn

Dr. Alex had to tend to Violin and Cello after Cello thought it was a good idea to skydive _without_ a parachute and Violin had to rescue him...and even he didn't have a parachute. Then again, when you decide to save someone who's falling out of plane at over 100mph in a plane that's who knows how high in it air, I guess you don't have time to think about the things you need to also ensure your safety.

"Ezra, hand me the stitches." Dr. Alex said as he was holding a cloth over Violin's arm to stop it from bleeding anymore than it already was.

Ezra, who was lecturing Cello to think before doing anything, handed Dr. Alex a thread and needle. "There you go hon."

"Thank you." Dr. Alex began to sew up the massive injury in Violin's arm while Ezra resumed lecturing Cello.

"Doc...how am I still alive?" Violin asked as he watched Dr. Alex sew his wound.

"Simple. Luck. It's unfortunate Cello had that same luck." Dr. Alex replied.

"...I thought Cello's body actually saved me."

"No. His body isn't large enough to protect you from a fall like that. His body did protect you from having your whole arm cut open though so I guess his body did save you."

"DOC! TELL YOUR WIFE TO STOP LECTURING ME, SHE'S MAKING IT WORST!" Cello yelled, unable to move since every bone in his body was broken...with the exception of his neck and skull which, like Dr. Alex said, was only spared because of luck.

Dr. Alex finished closing Violin's wound and looked at Cello. "No fucking way. You earned this lecture by endangering not only your own life but also the life of your brother...even though it was kinda his fault he forgot the parachute...but then again, it wouldn't have mattered either way because where you two were falling, he wouldn't have been able to open the parachute as he'll already have hit an obstacle or you would've already been seriously injured from all those pointy stones. So yeah, it is your fucking fault."

Cello groaned. "I hate you so much."

"I didn't have to fix you up. I could've just left you to die. You're lucky I'm nice."

"Having your old-as-hell wife lecture me to death is not healing me up, it's just fucking torture."

"I'm having her deal with you because if it was me, I'd heal you in a disgusting way."

"At least the disgusting way doesn't involve her." Cello glared at Ezra.

"You're right. It'd involve either saliva or cum from an old man."

"EW EW EW EW EW EW. YOU'RE RIGHT, FINE."

"Did I hear...what I think I just heard?" Violin asked.

"Cum from an old man? Yes." Dr. Alex walked to a table that contained various test tubes filled with fluids and held up the one that had purple fluid.

"...I thought that sorta stuff was white."

"This guy's special." Dr. Alex set the tube down and walked back to Violin. "Very special."

"I'll say. Someone who has purple shit coming out his penis must be really special." Cello said, rolling his eyes.

Ezra finally finished lecturing Cello's ears off and flicked him in the forehead. "No one talks him down like that."

"Ow!" Cello blinked from the flick since he couldn't do much else. "At least you're done nagging."

Ezra narrowed her eyes and grabbed a scalpel. She prepared to strike Cello with it in the forehead but was stopped by Dr. Alex with a grab to the arm. Ezra looked at him.

"No."

Ezra sighed and set down the scalpel. "Fine."

Dr. Alex stood in between the beds of Violin and Cello. He sighed and placed his hands at his hips. "And now we wait."

"Wait for what?" Cello asked.

"Until you both recover fully and successfully." Dr. Alex replied.

"Umm...and how long will that take? If you don't mind me asking." Violin said.

"Not at all. It'll take about one or two years for you to recover. Cello'll take a good three or four, maybe even five."

"FIVE YEARS?!" Cello asked.

"...years?!" Violin glared at Cello. "YOU MADE ME SACRIFICE A FEW YEARS OF MY PRIME SAVING YOU'RE STUPID BEHIND!"

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU COMPLAINING!? I'M THE ONE WHO'S LOSING FIVE YEARS OF MY PRIME!"

"THAT'S YOU'RE OWN FAULT FOR JUMPING OUT A PLANE WITHOUT A PARACHUTE YOU NUMB NUT!"

"WHY I OUTTA-"

"CALM DOWN!" Ezra yelled to cease the ongoing conflict.

Violin widened his eyes and sealed his lips while Cello let out a "hmph" and looked away from everyone else. Ezra let out a heavy sigh.

"Thank you Ezra." Dr. Alex patted Ezra on the back. Then he looked to his current paitents. "Well, if you're unsatisfied with the waiting period, you can always find another way."

"Like?" Violin asked.

"Like I said, the cum of an elder man can fix you up. It'll work instantly when applied onto the wound...err...wounds."

Violin shuddered a bit. "Anything else?"

"Well, I'd offer Moon's saliva but he's not available. He's with his wife, possibly fucking her to high heavens. So you're only other option is the elder's blood."

"...semen is more disgusting but it's also less painful for the guy. So I guess I'll go for that." Violin attempted to get up but fell to one of his knees not long after.

Dr. Alex kneeled down and helped Violin stand up. "Whoa dude. I know you don't want to lose any of your years as a young and healthy strong man but you can hardly move now. I suggest you just wait the one or two years. Who knows, maybe it'll be 11 months."

"I'm not waiting that long...not again." Violin tried to walk on his own but again fell to his knees.

Dr. Alex helped him up again. "Violin. Rest."

Violin pulled away from Dr. Alex and placed his hands on the railing of Cello's bed for support. "Sorry Doc but no way. I'm getting to that old man. Where is he?"

"He's nowhere near here, I'll tell you that much." Dr. Alex said. He placed his hands on Violin's shoulders. "That's why I want you to rest."

Violin gently removed Dr. Alex's hands from his shoulders. "I'll be fine. Where is he?"

Dr. Alex sighed. "He's in a forest in the Mythical Part. It's quite a walk from here."

"Guess I should've grabbed the portal ring before I left earlier then. Hmmm..."

"Well, you can ask Kiki to bring it over."

"No. She's going to be busy. I don't want to be a burden on her. And Viola is...I don't know where she is."

"She's working with Mayor Reynolds on a city project. One that'll actually put restaurants in Steelport." Dr. Alex said.

"Oh...well yeah, they're both busy. I'll do this alone." Violin grabbed a wheelchair and sat in it. "Well...I'll be doing this with this wheelchair. If you don't mind."

"Umm...I guess I don't. Not that many people walk out of here needing it."

"Thanks." Violin started making his way out the room. "I'll be back later. Don't wait up on me."

"Okay."

Violin left the room on his wheelchair, determined to get semen from an old man. The only problem was he didn't know where Mythical Part was. So he had to go back and ask Dr. Alex where it was. All he knew was "it's quite a walk from here".

He was able to get the answer from Ezra as Dr. Alex was sealing Cello's mouth shut with super tape since he started bitching as soon as Violin left. He was even given a drop of the sample semen from Dr. Alex's test tube, fixing about 25% of his arm wound. This made it easier for him to propel himself forward in the wheelchair.

"Okay...so Mythical Part is North Northeast of Steelport...about 100 miles away from Steelport...it'll be worth it in the end." Violin looked ahead of himself and began to roll Northward.

It took Violin hours to finally exit Steelport by going North completely. Luckily, the sun never goes down in this chapter so he didn't have to worry about it going down. Why doesn't the sun go down? Because there's two things that won't exist in this chapter and [possibly] this chapter only: The tracking of time (meaning no 1PM or 12AM) and logic. Oh wait, logic doesn't exist in this story to begin with. Nevermind.

Anyways, Violin was exhausted from having to propel himself in a wheelchair for so long. He looked at the sky while catching his breath. "And I'm barely half way there...darn it all." Once he caught his breath and resumed his long journey to Mythical Part.

About 50 miles in, Violin stumbled...err...rolled upon two paths. One was what seemed to be an endless trail through trees and the other was seemingly clear. When he approached the clear path, a giant minotaur stepped in the way.

"Where do you think you're going?!" The minotaur had a very deep voice and was very tall. His fur was brown and his horns where black with blood stains on them. His tail was actually large contrary to minotaur drawings that have minotaurs with small but noticeable tails. It had a black tuft on the tip of it. It touched the ground behind his legs. He had a pig's nose and large black fur for chest hair. He even had a little bit of chest fur.

"U-u-u-umm," Violin stuttered. "I-I-I'm trying to-to-to get to-to My-Mythical Par-Part."

The minotaur snorted. "What makes you think a tiny human like you will get to such a place like Mythical Part?"

"Umm..."

The minotaur closed in on Violin's face. "And you're in a wheelchair! Only the bravest and strongest, the most determined of them all can get to such a place! You stutter when I speak to you!"

"S-s-so! i-I can still do it!"

"In your dreams!" The minotaur stood up and laughed. "You wouldn't make it then either!"

Violin narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think that?"

The minotaur was too busy laughing at Violin to listen to him. Angry, Violin propelled himself right by the minotaur and ignoring his rude remarks. "What does he know? He's just some guy fused with a fat pig." He mumbled.

"HEY!"

Violin didn't stop. He just propelled himself more, making him go faster. This angered the minotaur greatly. He grabbed a giant axe and chased Violin. "YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!"

Violin asked and simply kept moving forward. He couldn't bare to be killed by a minotaur: Not now! "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!"

The minotaur growled and threw his ax at Violin, making him [and the wheelchair] fly off the ground and about 12 feet forward. Violin was left on the ground while his wheelchair tumbled away. He stared in fear at the minotaur as he ran towards him.

"I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR SKULL!" The minotaur yelled as he got closer and closer to Violin. He managed to grab his ax along the way.

Violin managed to throw himself a few feet forward but was not able to escape the minotaur's fury. The minotaur made it to him and rather than stepping on him, was going to strike him with his axe. As the axe rushed down to his head, Violin eyes began to glow and he began to spew flames out of his mouth. The strength of his flamethrower managed to rival the strength of the minotaur, stopping the ax from killing him.

"Grrr..." The minotaur tried to bring his ax downward but struggled greatly. He couldn't bring the ax down to Violin's skull like he wanted.

Eventually the ax's blade melted, rendering it useless. The minotaur threw it aside in frustration, only to get burned by Violin's flames.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! IT BUUURRRRNNNNSSSS!"

Violin stopped engulfing the minotaur in flames and watched as he shook them off. The minotaur was left with burns in his face and chest. His little chin fur was burned right off and the top part of his chest fur was singed.

"Aarrrggghh...fine. You can go."

"Woo!" Violin dragged himself to his partially fucked up wheelchair and fixed it so he could pull himself upon it.

"But don't think your flames will get you far! Just because you can defeat me with them does NOT mean you can get past the other trials that lie ahead of you!"

Violin managed to make himself comfortable in the wheelchair again. "Why is it such a perilous journey just to go to a secluded area?"

"Fool! You don't know the values of Mythical Part when you haven't even seen it! Humans are destructive creatures and their lust for greed and power will taint it's beauty and tamper with its value. Eventually, they'll make it into nothing!"

"...I'm human."

"Humans don't carry fire in their body. You must be a creature of the flames. I just need to figure out which one...but right now, I need to clean up since you burned my perfect complexion." The minotaur walked off, leaving Violin alone.

"...well okay then." Violin resumed his journey to Mythical Part.

Violin covered another 25 miles before coming across his next so-called "trial". It was a giant lava man, sitting in the way and playing with a ball of fire. Violin wanted to go around him but couldn't. The man caught him quickly.

"Whoa there buddy." The lava set his fire ball down and stopped Violin from going any further by setting his hand down. "You're not aloud beyond this point." He kinda had a derpy voice.

"At least you're actually nice about it." Violin backed away from the lava man's hand.

"How'd you get past the minotaur?"

"I burned his face."

The lava man gasped. "And I thought I'd never see the day."

"What day?"

"That there'd be another man like me!" The lava man reached out his other hand towards Violin. "If the prophecy is correct, I should be able to pick you up and you won't burst into flames or die."

"I don' think-"

The lava man grabbed Violin and held him in the air. Because Violin was still injured, he squirmed.

"OWWW! PUT ME DOWN, YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

The lava man stared at Violin and didn't see him bursting into flames. However, he still set him down a few feet away from the wheel chair so he won't burn it. "I don't get it. You're not on fire. What pain could you be going through?"

Violin attempted to drag himself to the wheelchair but was in too much pain to move. "I got hurt trying to save my stupid brother."

"Mythical Part can't fix your wounds...not that I'm aware of. Why are you heading there?"

"There a man there who can fix me up."

"Hmm...I think I can get you there, without you having to endure the last trial."

"What's the last trial?"

"It's basically answering questions about your true love. It can be a bit challenging, as the woman asks questions that are best answered from a female's perspective. No man has been able to get to Mythical Part because of her. But very few women have been able to...a lot of them winded up in the hands of the minotaur."

"That minotaur cares a lot about his looks."

"Yeah but it's only this time of year. It's mating season for them."

"Oh boy...I can only imagine how disgusting that would be...especially considering how big he was."

"He's the king of the minotaurs. He's the biggest one yet. But most are only about 6-7 feet tall."

"Soo...how is he supposed to mate?"

"That's rather complicated...and disgusting. I feel bad for the women who find him attractive and go through with it."

Violin shuddered. "I can only imagine."

"You don't want to see. Anywho, I'll get you past the woman."

"Thank you...but I can't move."

The lava man picked Violin up and dropped him on the wheelchair before it could burst into flames. A tiny flame formed on the back rest of the wheelchair but Violin's body quickly absorbed it. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now come on. We best get a move on before the minotaur returns. He always bares a grudge against those who beat him and will be angry if he sees me helping someone get into Mythical Part." The lava man stood up and began to walk towards an area that had a purple hue and trees filled with crystals rather than leaves. He walked like a monkey or a gorilla.

Violin followed, propelling himself onward. 24 more miles in, a beautiful woman appeared before the lava man and Violin.

"I am the apprentice of Venus, the Goddess of Love. My name is Valor. What do you seek, paralyzed one?" She stood at 5'01" and had long black flowing hair. She was naked, though her hair censored her sex organs. She had glorious blue eyes and soft white skin. For some reason, she was floating.

"I wish to go to Mythical Part, almighty goddess. I'd bow in respect but my body is not in the condition to do so currently."

"State your purpose."

"He's just here to see the man in the forest, Valor." The lava man said.

Valor looked up at the lava man. "I cannot let anyone in forest if they cannot answer my trivia. It is my duty."

"C'mon Valor. Let him go free. He's of my kind."

"A fiery being? How do you know of this?"

"I picked him up and he didn't catch ablaze. Due to his injuries though, I did hurt him a bit."

"Hmm...let the fiery being prove himself. Only a true fiery being can burn that tree." Valor pointed at a tall, dying, black tree. "If you can burn it to the ground, I will let you pass, no questions asked. Literally."

Violin nodded. "Very well. I shall do as such."

Valor looked at Violin for a minute before he turned around to go the tree. "Wait."

Violin looked at Valor. "Yes?"

"You are the first male of this century to not obtain an erection upon seeing me. Not that I want to see an erection but why do you not have one?"

"Well, I'm not saying you're hideous or anything becase you're downright beautiful but I have someone at home and I prefer to save my erections for her."

Valor stood silent for a moment. Then she spoke, "Very well. Forget the tree. You may pass."

Violin turned his wheelchair around. "Really?"

"Yes."

"...thank you, Valor." Violin made his way into the purple area.

The lava man waved as Violin left. "Good luck, dude!"

"Thanks!" Violin said, getting closer and closer to the purple area.

Violin managed to make it to the purple area in about an hour. He was amazed to see how different the atmosphere was compared to the outside world. Things were a lot more calm and the air had a sweet smell to it. The breeze wasn't too strong nor too weak. It was just right. A lot of things were purple, including the grass, the sky, and the crystals growing on the trees. He approached the giant forest that was in the area.

"Wow...so that's why it's called Mythical Part." Violin said as he looked around.

Eventually, he bumped into a man much taller than him. He almost blended in with the area; he wore an indigo tuxedo that had a long "tail" and also wore black dress shoes. His eyes were like that of a cat or a dragon and light blue. A long black horse tail came out of his rear. He had a cane in hand. Finally, his hair was long, smooth, and black, though it wasn't jet black. The man was a tannish-whitish or bronze color and he had a few wrinkles. He looked down at Violin, not too happy but not angry either that he was hit with a wheelchair.

"...are you the man with the healing semen?" Violin asked straight off the bat.

The elder man blushed instantly. He moved away from Violin a bit. "Why-why-why would you ask such a thing?" He had the voice of an elderly man...that's the best I can explain.

"A doctor told me that your semen can heal wounds instantly upon contact."

"Oh boy...you don't even tell me who you are, you just straight away ask for my bodily fluids."

"Sorry for being rude. I'm Violin. And you aarrree...?"

"Just call me Papa."

"Okay...Papa. Do you have the magical semen I was talking about earlier?"

"I...uuhhh..."

Violin waited for an answer until the minotaur ran by and punched Violin into a tree. The minotaur stared at Papa but went straight back to Violin afterwards.

"NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH DEFEATING ME! **NO ONE!** " The minotaur yelled.

Violin passed out as soon as he hit the tree and was already starting to bleed again. Papa gasped and ran to the minotaur before he could do anymore damage to Violin. "PICK ON SOMEONE YOU'RE OWN SIZE!"

The minotaur turned around, only to get the shit beat out of him by Papa and his cane. He bonked him on the head I don't know how many times and even chased him around to hit him some more when he fled. "GET BACK HERE YOU! LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE GETTING HIT!"

 _5 Hours Later..._

Violin finally woke up from the attack. His bones were broken, rendering him immobile. Now he wanted the old man's semen even more, considering he might even lose more of his youth years due to his injuries. He looked around but couldn't see too much; his vision was limited since he couldn't move his neck.

"Help..." He groaned. "Somebody help me..."

Soon. he heard a few soft moans and inaudible dialogue. He groaned louder when he heard a somewhat loud moan and witnesses crows and ravens fly off from the trees they were resting on.

"That's it...it's the end of me..." Violin started to close his eyes, beginning to accept his untimely fate. "I should've never been so stubborn..."

Soon, a beautiful woman towered over Violin with a container of the same purple semen from Dr. Alex's lab...errr...hopsital room that also serves as a lab if there aren't any kids around. Violin opened his eyes slightly, only to have the semen poured all over him. It was a large amount, which shocked Violin and grossed him out even more. But he soon got over this disgust when he was able to sit up and move his limbs around without feeling any sort of pain.

"Awesome...thanks."

"You're welcome." The woman said, watching Violin look at his now-mint condition arms.

"...hey, who are you?"

"I'm Papa's wife."

"...okay." Violin stood up and shook some of the semen off himself. "Welp, I'm gonna be heading back home now. Maybe I'll catch you guys another time?"

"Maybe. I'll teleport you back home. Where do you come from?"

"You can just teleport me to an airport in Steelport. I'll just fly a plane home."

"Oh? Do you even live in Steelport?"

"Of course. I was born there with my brother. I never saw my mom and dad...don't know why though. No doctor seems to know who they were, yet they contain my birth records of when and where I was born, even how I was born. But they have no information on my parents at all."

"Oh. Poor you. But why would you fly a plane home if you live in Steelport?"

"Well, I have to go see Doctor Alex before I head home actually. He's fixing my brother after he decided to do something really stupid. And I was stupid enough to save him soooo...yeah. Many mistakes have been made."

"Doctor...Alex..."

"Yeah. You know him?"

"He's...my husband's doctor."

"...that would explain a lot. Anyways, can you teleport me to an airport please?"

"I'll just take you to the hospital he has in Steelport. It's easier." The woman opened a portal with a flick of her wrist and guided Violin inside it, quickly closing it once he entered.

Papa emerged from a bush, fixing his zipper and cleaning himself up. "Is he cured?"

"Yeah. He's okay."

"Did he throw up?"

"Surprisingly no."

"Okay, okay...that's good to hear."

The woman nodded at Papa before following him to another part Mythical...Part.

 _Back in Steelport_

Violin came to some weird shit. He witnessed Dr. Alex trying to fuck Ezra _on top_ of Cello who was screaming for them to stop.

"GET OFF! I DON'T WANT TO BE CURED THIS WAY!" Cello yelled.

Dr. Alex stopped kissing Ezra's neck and stared at Cello. "There's always another way besides waiting. And I actually like this way."

Violin approached Dr. Alex before he started kissing Ezra's neck again. He cautiously poked him, not wanting to get any semen on his clothing. Dr. Alex stopped everything just to look at Violin.

"Look who came back early."

"Yeah. Almost killed by minotaur, talked with a lava man, and saw a demi-goddess."

"Everything was good except the minotaur."

"Yeah. He vanished when I woke up."

"That's good. Maybe he thought you were dead." Dr. Alex got off of Ezra and stood next to Cello's bed.

"So...umm...what are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to have sex with Ezra on Cello so he would shut the fuck up. i already placed a spell on him that if Ezra ejaculated on him, he would be cured of his injuries."

"...I thought men only ejaculated."

"That's what a lot of people think. But women are capable of ejaculation. Like Ezra. And I am a viable witness as I have made her cum in my mouth whenever I give her oral."

Violin cringed before swallowing his throwup. "Good...to know."

"I sse you're still covered in cum yourself."

"Yeah. I need a shower. But I was gonna put some on Cello first so he could stop being an injured butt."

"YOU'D BE THE SAME WAY IF YOU HAD AN OLD WOMAN ON YOU TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH HER HUSBAND!"

"Well, you kinda asked for it." Violin started to rub himself against Cello's casts to get some of the semen on him onto Cello.

"Umm...Violin."

Violin stopped rubbing. "Yeah Doc?"

"It has to actually come in contact with him. The casts are liquid proof so it won't go through. He has to swallow it for it to take affect."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh...okay. How am I gonna get it in his mouth without him biting me?"

Dr. Alex grabbed a mini vaccum and sucked up all the semen on Violin and Cello's casts. He then placed the vaccum tube in Cello's mouth. "Don't worry it's clean." He then flipped the switch to change the mode from "Suction" to "Ejection" and turned on the vaccum again, making the semen he just sucked up go into Cello's mouth.

Cello swallowed it like a drunk guy drinking a giant bottle of beer without stopping for air. Once the vaccum was empty, Dr. Alex turned it off and took the tube out of Cello's mouth. "There. You're better now you obnoxious fuck."

Cello's face was extremely red. He say up and whacked Dr. Alex in the head with his arms, which were still in casts despite him being able to move them with ease and no pain at all. He hit him quite a few times before stopping. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

Ezra shot a dart into Cello's neck, despite him being in really close range. He fell unconsious not long afterward. "Stay like that."

Dr. Alex fixed his hair and cleaned himself up a bit. "Thanks Ezra."

"You're welcome dear. Thanks for trying to satisfy me and my urges."

"Her urges? I thought you were the one who-"

"Nope. I'm not the only one frustrated and exhausted from work."

"She works with you?"

"When she can. Sometimes she'll help me with an operation, other times she'll pass me tools when I can't get to them for some reason, like when I was sewing your arm. If I would've left to get the stitches, you would've bled even more than you already were. You would've need a blood pouch if you were to bleed anymore."

",,,okay."

Cello was still unconsious from the traquilizer dart. Ezra got off of him. "Are you taking him with you or does he get thrown in a portal?"

"Thrown in a portal I guess."

Dr. Alex opened a portal beneath Cello, making Cello fall right through his bed. He quickly sealed the portal afterward. "Done."

"Thanks."

"Anytime...sorta. Can't do it all the time but most of the time I can."

"What situations can't you do it in?"

"I'll tell you another time. You best be on your way. Viola called, saying Burt Reynolds wanted to see you for something."

I will not joke when I say this: Violin's eyes became gold anime stars and he squealed just like a girl. This was so weird, even Dr. Alex thought twice about reality.

"...does that hurt?"

"...all I see in gold." Violin looked around a bit with his anime eyes.

"Let's get you fixed up." Dr. Alex lead the way.

"Couldn't agree more." Violin followed Dr. Alex. He was eventually followed by Ezra.


End file.
